Adios Jennifer Morrison
by EvilGween
Summary: One-Shot MORRILLA. La salida de Jennifer trae consigo algunas situaciones del pasado. ¿Habrá tomado la mejor decisión?


**OUAT y sus personajes no me pertenecen, en cambio esta historia es mía y la publico sin algún fin de lucro.**

-Entonces los rumores son ciertos- Dijo Lana entrando al camerino de Jennifer- ¿Te vas?

La rubia la miró fijamente sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

-¿Pensabas al menos decírmelo? ¡Tuve que enterarme por Instagram!- Gruño la morena.

-Lo siento Lana.

-¿Lo siento Lana? ¿Es todo lo que me dirás? Morrison, creo que merezco más que una disculpa.

El ambiente de la habitación cayó en una terrible tensión, sentimientos y reproches inundaban el lugar.

-Vamos nena, no te enojes- Dijo Jmo con tristeza- Esto se ha salido de control, no puedo seguir en la serie, me está… me está… ¡Asfixiando!- Agregó gritando.

-No te sigo Jenn.

-La serie me ha dado muchas cosas, no lo voy a negar- Dijo la rubia aun sentada en su _chaise lounge_ \- Pero también me ha quitado otras… nunca pensé que el final de Emma Swan iba a llegar, pero tú lo has visto, mi personaje es un chiste de lo que era hace años, he perdido las riendas de mi trabajo.

-Jenni pero eso no es todo, te conozco y sé que hay más, no dejas la serie solo por lo mal que le va a Emma- Habló la morena uniéndose a su amiga en el cómodo sillón.

-Ohh Lana, vamos no me hagas decirlo en voz alta- Murmuro Jennifer con pena- Tu sabes por qué más.

-Dilo.

-Adam y Eddy me quitaron la oportunidad de tenerte…ok, lo he dicho, ya lo sabes ahora ríete.

La morena se quedó callada, se llevó la mano a la boca y trato de sostener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

-No me quiero reír, es solo que no lo asimilo, Jennifer esto es demasiado para mí- Dijo Lana con voz rota.

-Ohh María tu ni siquiera lo sabes pero tuve que firmar un contrato después de aquella convención donde le dijimos al cast que estábamos juntas, Eddy se enteró y me obligó a separarme de ti, si no lo hacía cancelarían la serie.

Lana la escucho con atención y con miedo pues sabía que lo que venía cambiaria toda su vida.

-Pensé que lo hacía porque al final SwanQueen sería real y no quería arruinar la sorpresa, pero conforme las temporadas pasaron nos separaron más.

-Jenn pero tú, ese día, tu- Decía Lana dejándose llevar por el llanto- No me devolviste las llamadas, me dejaste sola en la habitación ¡Mierda Morrison, ni siquiera hablabas conmigo después!

-No quería dejar sin trabajo a todos.

-Y romperme el corazón te pareció mejor opción- Gruño la latina- Genial, a buena hora me vengo enterando- Agrego intentando levantarse.

-Espera- Dijo Jenn deteniéndola- Deja termino.

Lana se secó las lágrimas y se cruzó de brazos.

-Mi única esperanza era que nos unieran en la serie y cuando eso pasara nosotras podríamos hacer público lo que sentíamos ¿Te imaginas? Dos actrices de cuentos de Disney promulgando el amor, hubiera sido mágico.

-Me dejaste seguir con mi vida.

-No podía detenerte, era demasiado injusto de mi parte.

-Conocí a Fred y no dijiste nada.

-Te veías tan feliz, no me atrevía a quitarte eso también.

Las dos se quedaron en silencio durante un par de minutos, sin mirarse a los ojos se tomaron de las manos y continuaron así unos minutos más.

-Hubiera sido mágico- Repitió Lana con melancolía.

-Ahora sé que Regina Mills crecerá, ya no habrá más rubias y piratas tontos que te opaquen, volverás a ser la estrella del show- Dijo Jennifer volteando a ver a su compañera de reparto- Levantaras la serie o al menos le darás un final digno, lo sé.

-Pero sin ti ¿Cómo se supone que lo haga?

-Regina Mills no me necesita.

-Regina Mills no te necesita, pero yo si, tal vez me ignorabas en el set, pero al menos te tenía cerca, me alegraba el día verte en esa chaqueta roja y con tu café en la mano.

-Latte con jarabe de menta.

-Lo sé, yo lo compraba para ti en las primeras temporadas- Murmuro Lana-.. ¿Tenías que ser tan perra conmigo?- Agrego después de unos segundos.

La rubia sonrió de lado y con un gesto invitó a la morena a continuar.

-De la noche a la mañana parecía que te costaba demasiado estar cerca de mí, sentía que me odiabas ¡Demonios pensé que había hecho algo malo en nuestra relación! Ya no había mensajes en redes sociales, demostrabas desinterés por el Fandom SwanQueen, no lo entiendo.

-Supongo que no era necesario todo eso, estaba enojada con el mundo, conmigo misma principalmente… lo expresé mal.

-Ya no estoy con Fred- Soltó rápidamente la latina.

-Lo supuse, desde hace algunas semanas lo noté.

La morena sonrió con obviedad.

-Era muy cruel de mi parte fingir amor y no te voy a mentir, el me salvo cuando creí que no servía para amar, pero no se puede engañar al corazón ¿cierto?

-Tu corazón me pertenece y así será siempre, eres mía y yo soy tuya en cuerpo y alma.

-Fred lo sabe, supongo que siempre lo supo sólo que tenía la esperanza de hacerme cambiar, realmente me siento terrible por él.

La rubia abrazó a la morena y se dejó llevar por el momento, la tomó del rostro y sin pedir permiso la besó con una ternura extrema.

Lana correspondió el beso, lo necesitaba, ambas lo necesitaban, llevaban años negándose la oportunidad, las lágrimas aparecieron pero en esta ocasión ya no eran de tristeza sino de plena felicidad, por fin la etapa de desaires había terminado.

-¿Que sigue Morrison?- Preguntó Lana al separarse.

-No lo sé, realmente no lo sé, pero de lo que estoy segura es que me muero por estar contigo.

-Señorita Jennifer estamos en su camerino ¿No le da pena?

-Vamos Lana no sería la primera vez, además ¿Qué puede pasar? Ya no pertenezco al show.

-Lo siento Jenn, pero yo aún sigo en la serie, tendrás que esperar- Contestó la morena al mismo tiempo que se levantaba y alisaba su cabellera- Si quieres continuar esto espero que sea con algo menos carnal.

-No entiendo nena.

-¿Me crees tan fácil? Aún sigo enojada por no decirme lo de tu renuncia, lo menos que puedes hacer es…

-¿Reconquistarte?

-Estaba pensando en una cita, pero me quedo con tu idea, adelante Morrison… conquístame de nuevo.

La rubia soltó una risa sincera, llena de alivio, amor y paz interior… después de varios años era libre, no más estancamiento profesional, no más sufrimiento personal, por fin las cosas estaban donde debían estar.

-Espero que estés lista mañana a las 2:00 p.m.

-¿Hasta mañana?-Cuestiono la morena.

-Oh nena, hemos esperado años, me parece que un día más no nos matará.

Lana sonrió y caminó hacia la salida.

-Adiós Jennifer Morrison.

-¿Adiós? No, sólo es un hasta mañana Lana.

 **¿Cuál será el destino de la serie? ¿Qué línea seguirán? Estoy realmente intrigada…¿Cuáles son sus hipótesis chicas?**

 **Espero les haya gustado el One-Shot, a mi en lo personal me pareció corto pero con posibilidad de uno o dos capítulos más ¿les gustaría leerlos? Lo mismo del otro Shot que subí (Adios Emma Swan) ¿Les gustaría leer más? Por favor díganme en un Review su respuesta.**

 **Les informo que en esta semana estaré actualizando todas las historias que tengo detenidas, palabra de escritora que todas tendrán un final digno.**

 **En fin, espero leerlas pronto.**


End file.
